Mas que un pensamiento
by Alicexandy
Summary: La ex novia de Hori-Sempai aparece para interrumpir la paz entre Kashima y su Sempai, celos, discusiones, peleas, momentos románticos y algo mas, un fanfic HoriKashi con un personaje inventado que viene a poner claro los sentimientos que se tienen Kashima y Hori y armar mas de una situación romántica para ambos. En proceso


**No puedo creer que GSNK vaya a terminar ;u; sin dudas es el anime que más he amado este año (Al igual que MekakuCity) Me animo después de que pase por una temporada donde estaba muy triste T^T de verdad me alegro mucho los domingos.  
>Bueno pasando al fanfic, Hoy traigo un nuevo Fanfic sobre mi amado OTP Horikashi cada vez voy aprendiendo mas esto del mundo escritor, así que perdón si me equivoco en algo con capis y esas cosas voy mejorando este ya es mi segundo uvu quizá soy disléxica y ni lo sé (? al menos actualizo mis cosas jaja aun tengo pendiente el otro el cual seguiré pero quería dejar este ya que tenia las ideas en mi cabeza y si no escribía se irían con el viento, toda esta historia de la ex novia de Hori-Sempai se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba <em>Hajimari no Sayonara<em> de miku, si no la ha escuchado se la recomiendo es una serie de tres canciones y esa es la ultima c: bueno mucho blabla aquí va la cosa**

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo "Mitsuki Kibou" los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Izumi Tsubaki sensei_**

* * *

><p>Kashima Yuu era una chica alta con aspecto principesco, todas las chicas a su alrededor gritaban y armaban revuelos cuando la veían, Kashima Yuu era todo un "ikemen" en su escuela, algo todos aceptaban, todos menos el presidente del Club de drama Hori Masayuki, que no odiaba que esta se saltara los ensayos por andar coqueteándole a las chicas, por lo que siempre iba a buscarla y la llevaba al club de una forma muy particular, recurriendo mayoritariamente a los golpes, un show bastante interesante que valía la pena ver.<p>

Así solían ser los días para ambos chicos, algo que parecía normal para todos, pero esta "paz" se vio interrumpida por algo, o más bien alguien.  
>Mitsuki Kibou una chica, de tez clara, cabello rizado, rubio, unos grandes ojos negros, bonitas piernas y un poco más alta que Sakura Chiyo. ¿Pero porque esta joven de 17 años que estudiaba en Tokyo en un colegio privado interrumpiría la paz entre la kohai y su sempai?<br>Bueno esta chica era la ex novia de Hori, la cual le había enviado un mensaje a su correo diciéndole, que pronto se verían, después de 3 largos años de ausencia, que por un concurso en el club de música clásica en el que participaba, estaría una semana en la misma cuidad que él, Hori se sentía de alguna forma alegre al saber que podría ver a la chica que alguna vez amo, a pesar de que su termino con esta no haya sido de lo mejor, así después de un par de mensajes quedaron en que se juntarían el día jueves después de las actividades del Club de drama, ella lo esperaría afuera de la escuela.

El día jueves como era habitual Kashima intentaba escabullirse y saltarse las actividades del club, hoy había escuchado de las chicas que siempre la rodeaban que una nueva tienda de dulces había abierto y ella quería ir a comer sus dulces, a pesar de que había un ensayo importante en el club. Como su sempai aun no la había venido a buscar, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para huir o eso creía ella. Mientras corría por de afuera, sin darse cuenta que una chica perdida se encontraba en su camino chocando de frente con ella, cayendo ambas al suelo, dándose un golpeton en el trasero. Kashima aun aturdida por el golpe de reojo miro a la chica, vio que era muy bonita y que llevaba un uniforme diferente por lo que dedujo no era de esta escuela, se levanto y le extendió la mano amablemente pidiéndole disculpas por haber tropezado con ella, de un modo bien principesco, al que la chica no presto mucha atención, algo que hirió al orgullo de Kashima, la que pensó, "quizá ya no soy tan atractiva como antes" lamentándose en el suelo mientras la otra la miraba con un poco de gracia sin entender que hacia la chica de cabello corto

-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme a levantarme, sabes estoy jeje un poco perdida, más bien creo que no debí entrar

Decía la chica la cual estaba un poco roja y hablaba con timidez con una voz muy dulce, Kashima la escuchaba con una tranquilidad bastante notable

-Mi nombre es Kibou Mitsuki, ¿puede ser un poco desvergonzado de mi parte, pero podrías ayudarme a encontrar a un chico de esta escuela? quizá lo conozcas...

decía un tanto avergonzada, lo que se le hizo lindo a Kashima y no pudo negarse a la petición de la desconocida hablándole con su tono principesco

-Claro que puedo ayudarla princesa, por cierto mi nombre es Kashima yu...

Fue interrumpida por una golpe en su cabeza el que la hizo caer al suelo con sangre en su boca, repitiendo las ultimas letras de su nombre antes de perder la conciencia por completo, todo eso mientras Mitsuki miraba horrorizada la escena, no sabía qué hacer y se movía de un lado para otro con la boca abierta sin decir nada, pero algo la hizo quedarse quieta, era una voz que conocía muy bien, estaba justo al lado de la chica golpeada, era él, el causante de la patada voladora que la había tirado al piso, era Hori Masayuki, este aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Mitsuki comenzó a regañar a Kashima, la cual le decía que quería ir a la tienda a comprar los dulces de los que todas hablaban, haciéndole caso omiso el chico la agarro por la parte trasera del chaleco para arrastrarla al club de drama, mientras Mitsuki aun veía un tanto desconcertada todo lo que había ocurrido, jamás había visto a Hori actuar así, pero al percatarse que este no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella reacciono y con una voz tímida le grito,

-Hori-kun!

El paso de Hori se detuvo al reconocer la voz que lo había llamado, Kashima la que había estado forcejeando para que la soltara se calmo dándose cuenta que al chico que buscaba Mitsuki, era su Sempai.  
>El silencio era inminente, Kashima noto que ambos se habían quedado viendo por unos instantes como si fueran dos enamorados, algo que de alguna forma molesto a la chica principesca, haciendo un mohín con la boca inconscientemente, quería romper ese silencio entre ambos así que se levando y mirándolos de manera sospechosa alzo la voz<p>

-¿Mitsuki-chan?, ¿Era al presidente a quien buscabas?

Al oír la voz seca de Kashima ambos reaccionaron, y Mitsuki se puso roja y le asintió a Kashima, Hori por el contrario se rio, ignorando por completo a Kashima y se acerco a Mitsuki para saludarla, al parecer ambos se conocían muy bien y no se habían visto desde hace mucho o al menos eso pensó Kashima, quien los miraba con una mala cara, los chicos se reían y recordaban anécdotas, Kashima la cual era ignorada a un costado, quería escuchar así que se fue acercando mas y mas con curiosidad, hasta estar casi pegada a la espalda de Hori, el cual se molesto y la volvió a golpear gritándole "¡KASHIMA! ¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!" La rubia volvía a quedar perpleja al ver la relación de estos dos chicos, pestañeando de manera rápida sin entender mucho se agacho para ayudar a levantarse a Kashima preguntándole si estaba bien, esta respondió de una manera un poco tosca que lo estaba, ya no miraba a la rubia ni la trataba de manera principesca algo que le pareció extraño a Mitsuki, Hori por su parte miro a Kashima de modo desafiante, la que se asusto y se quedo tranquila, después todo esa revuelta, Hori invito a Mitsuki a que esperara dentro del club de drama, para que luego salieran a comer algo, así que se fueron hacia el club seguidos por Kashima que parecía molesta, los seguía de cerca mirando de una manera seria haciendo mohín con la boca, los otros dos al contrario se reían y parecía que brillaban mientras recordaban cosas que solo ellos entendían, Kashima sintiéndose un poco incomoda alzo la voz y pregunto fuerte para que la escucharan

-¿Que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?

Los dos se detuvieron y la miraron Mitsuki se reía con la cara completamente roja, estaba avergonzada, mientras que Hori tenía la misma cara de siempre y lo más tranquilo dijo unas palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Kashima sintiera una extraña sensación

-Ella es mi ex novia.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el episodio del fanfic de hoy xd espero a alguien le guste que tal estuvo?, no quedo tan largo como mi otro fic de esta pareja, no estoy muy convencida de cómo lo escribí pero con el avanzar de los capitulos iré mejorando la relación entre Kashima y Hori este era el capi donde se presentaba la rival de Kashima, espero que a alguien le guste uvu el próximo que suba será la conclusión de <strong>"_**Descubriendo sus sentimientos" **_**y luego seguiré con este y un oneshot aun que debo admitir que soy muy mala para los cosos cortos.**

**Con eso me despido si leen dejen sus comentarios y opiniones eso me ayuda mucho gracias por leer *-***  
><strong>PD: Lo sé los nombres que les pongo a las historias dan asco LOL<strong>


End file.
